


Facial

by abbyinbookland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter smut, James Potter - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), NSFW, POV reader, Reader-Insert, Sirius Black x reader - Freeform, Young James Potter, Young Sirius Black, harry potter fanfiction, harry potter oneshot, marauders smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyinbookland/pseuds/abbyinbookland
Summary: Sirius gets jealous and reminds F/n who she belongs to.Warnings: Smut (face fucking, degradation, cumshot, cursing)Abbreviation(s) used: f/n-first name
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader
Kudos: 23





	Facial

**Hogwarts**

“Come with me.” Sirius ordered, leaning over the back of the couch, his eyes livid. 

I looked up at him quizzically, not understanding why he was suddenly so angry. Only hours ago we had been laughing and running through the halls from the Quidditch match. 

“ _Now_.” he seethed, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the common room and up the stairs. 

“Sirius? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” I asked as he pulled me into his room, slamming the door behind us.

“You wanna tell me why you were sitting on the couch flirting with _James_?” 

I couldn’t help the laugh that tore from my throat, “What?”

“Don’t play dumb, you were sitting there _flirting_ with my best friend. So what? He wins a game and suddenly you’re horny for his dick?” 

“You think I was flirting with him because I was _sitting_ next to him? Sirius- _everyone’s_ attention was on him. We’re celebrating Gryffindor’s win. Besides, he’s my friend too. You’ve never had a problem with our closeness before.” I was angry now too. What the hell was this?

He growled, “He was sitting with his hand on your thigh and grinning at you. Plus you were basically on his lap, F/n.”

The sound of my name, instead of my usual pet name, stung a little. But I scoffed, “Are you fucking kidding me right now? We weren’t flirting, Sirius!”

“I saw what I saw, F/n. And now I need to remind you who you belong to. Get on your knees. _Now_.” he ordered.

I felt my walls clench at his words, getting on my knees despite my anger. 

Sirius unbuttoned his pants, pulling them low enough on his hips to whip out his cock. The tip gleaming with pre-cum, he gave his shaft a few strokes as he came closer to me, rubbing it against my lips. “ _Open_.”

I obeyed, glaring up at him. He thrust into my mouth roughly, instantly hitting my throat and making me gag. 

He chuckled darkly at me, “You need to learn that sluts get punished.” He pulled completely out of my mouth, pushing back in without giving me any time to breathe. I groaned around his cock, and he twitched in response.

I tried my best to breathe as he pounded down my throat, his base grazing my nose with every full thrust. His hands were wrapped in my hair, pushing my head forward to meet him. Tears and mascara streaming down my face, I continued to glare up at him. A look that he returned with a bitter grin.

He pulled out for a moment, stroking his cock with one hand and forcefully grabbing my chin with the other. “Who do you belong to?”

Irritation still coursing through me, I smirked, “ _James_.”

His grip tightened and he glowered down as me. He pushed back into my mouth with no warning. Fresh tears fell from my eyes. 

“Not.” 

“Funny.”

With each word he pulled out and rammed back in, relishing in the sounds of me choking on him. 

He continued relentlessly fucking my face, moans slipping from his mouth. I was still angry, but I couldn’t deny that this was making me soaking wet. I began to moan with him.

“See, you are a fucking slut. You’re enjoying this. It’s turning you on isn’t it?” he mocked me, his thrusts starting to get sloppy. 

He grunted and pulled out of my mouth, fisting his cock as he reached his orgasm. “Keep your mouth open for me. I’m gonna paint your pretty face.”

I stuck my tongue out, my anger briefly forgotten by my excitement to taste him. “ _Fuck_.” he moaned as he came, his cum squirting all over my face and tongue. 

“Mm.” I moaned, licking my lips and swallowing.

Sirius, chest heaving and dick still in hand, smirked down at me smugly. “Good girl for swallowing. Who taught you to do that? Did James?”

“No, you did, sir.” I whispered up at him, wide eyed.

He grabbed my chin again, forcing my face up to look at him better. “And who do you belong to?”

“You, sir.” I obeyed, my anger completely replaced by my arousal.

“That’s right, pup.” he praised, wiping cum off my bottom lip with his thumb.


End file.
